On Wings of Vengeance
by Randomnormality
Summary: Long ago, a betrayal forces Díoltas, the leader of the garrison for the Angels of Vengeance, to Fall from Grace. Now human, Aurora is confronted by one of the faces from her past and finds herself on the fast track to revenge. How bittersweet it will become.
1. Prologue

**On the Wings of Vengeance**

**Summary:**

Aurora Dilatos tried to live a normal life, as she had for many, many years. It just goes to show that no matter how hard a person tries, their past always finds away to climb out of its grave and stampeed through your life. She should have said no to the oldest Winchester brother. She should have told the angel were to shove his plea for help.

She should have just let Michael and Lucifer plunge the world into chaos.

Stupid human conscience.

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to first give a HUUUUGGGGEEEE thanks to my dearest friend winterfellsfallenangel, who gave me the horrid plot bunny to this story and my brain won't stop long enough for me to contemplate over my other stories. This story is a bit...darker than my other stories. Pairings: Cas/Aurora, Faith/Dean, Ikari/Sam...there are big reasons as to why these pairings are made.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural...let's just say it is a good thing I _don't_!

* * *

**Prologue  
**_Díoltas_

* * *

Aurora Dilatos is known for many things. She is known as the owner of an underground, seedy bar located in the thick of Irish neighborhood in South Boston. She is known as a silent observer, keeping her regular patrons comfortable and safe from harm. She is known for her impossibly dark green eyes and black-cherry red hair, spuratically placed violet streaks decorating her hair. She is known for her unpresidented patience and her protective tendencies to the only two employees working at _The Den_, Akuma Ikari and Faith Crui.

What she isn't known for is her lack of violent tendencies.

Seeing the drunk man stagger to his feet, blood coating his mouth, oozing from his nasal cavity and most likely a missing tooth or two, Aurora's eyebrows knit as her gaze grows darker. Blindly charging at her again, she side steps out of the way, hearing his body slam into the chain-link wall of the cage they are standing in. Glancing over her shoulder as he bounces back from the rebound, she drops down and delivers a swift kick to the back of one of his knees, the sickening crack-pop sound muted by the cheers from the crowd and the man's cry of agony. Standing upright as the man clutches his knee, his body curling into the fetal position, Aurora nudges him onto his back with her foot. Bringing her heel down on his chest, her blank stare pierces through his agony as she keeps her foot firmly on his chest.

"If I so much as _hear_ word of you performing another act such like the ones you have done in the past week, you will never see the light of day again," she states curtly, "Now, you have five minutes to get out of my bar before I take back the offer of future recovery."

As the door to the cage opens, Aurora pulls her foot off of the man and steps away as two burly men drag the pathetic man from the cage. At the sight of the blonde woman stepping into the cage, her soft voice calling out to the crowd that the fight was over and for everyone to head back up to the bar, Aurora begins to rub the tender skin of her knuckles, the black boxing tape having broken during the fight. Unwrapping the boxing tape from her hands, she realizes Faith had remained behind.

"Something wrong, Fae?" Aurora asks, her previously hardened tone softening as it is directed toward the genuinely compassionate woman.

Faith nibbles on her lips at the sight of the broken skin along her friend's knuckles, "Don't you think you're taking this a bit far? This is your seventh one this week," Aurora cocks an eyebrow in a 'so what?' mannerism, causing Faith to sigh, "Rora, it's only Thursday."

"Maybe I'm not a big fan of Thursdays," Aurora retorts, but at the discomfort on the blonde's face, she narrows her eyes, "Now why don't you tell me what's _really_ bothering you?"

"There are two guys here wanting to talk to you," Faith states, shifting her weight nervously, "They aren't regulars, and I've never seen them before, but apparently, you know one of them."

Aurora snorts in the unlikely scenario, "You know for a fact that you and Ikari know just about everyone I know. Who ever it is, tell them to go away."

"Alright, but one said that his name is Cas...um...something weird sounding," Faith comments, "He talks funny. Like you do sometimes. He's..kind of weird."

Aurora quirks an eyebrow, "Talks weird like I do? What did you say his name was again?"

"Cas...uh...Cas-tea-el," Faith says, enunciating the prounciation of the visitor's name.

Biting back the influx of memories, Aurora claps a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Go ahead and send them up to the loft. I'll deal with whatever issues they might have. Go join Ikari upstairs, will you?"

Nodding nervously, Faith slips out of the cage, Aurora following closely. Without a word, the red-head makes her way up two flights of stairs and enters the open loft apartment residing above the bar. Immediately seeking out the nearest sink, she turns on the water before she starts to clean the cuts along her knuckles. Cupping her hands under the water, she splashes the contents against her face, hoping the nerves along her body begin to settle.

They don't.

Not with the ascending footsteps echoing up the staircase and the sound of someone knocking on the door. Grabbing a hand towel to wipe the water from her face and hands, Aurora calls out for them to enter. Turning as the door opens, Aurora's eyes first lands on the light-brown haired man entering the loft apartment cautiously, his moss-green eyes searching his surroundings out of instinct, before he enters completely. Behind him, standing just an inch shorter, a darker-haired man in a trench coat follows. It isn't until Aurora's dark green eyes meet the second man's equally dark blue eyes that she finds her angry tension returning.

"Can I help you guys?" she asks, fighting to keep her tone civilized.

The brown-haired man stares at her curiously for a moment before nodding, "Uh, I hope so. I'm Dean, this is my friend Cas. We were hoping to talk to you about something important."

"Sure," she nods, seeing Dean's shoulders relax at her words, she continues, "You have five minutes."

"Díoltas," the dark-haired man greets.

Aurora glares at the name, pushing back the memories that threatened to come up, "My name is Aurora, Castiel. Use it."

Her harsh words and calm tone seem to affect Castiel more than he'd like to admit it, but he nods in agreement, "Surely you know about Lucifer's escape."

"That explains the sudden influx of crazy around here," Aurora retorts, "Though, I'm not sure why this fact brings you here of all places."

Dean shifts his weight, standing straighter at the blatant disrespect in her tone, "We're hoping to stop the Apocalypse and the inevidable showdown between Lucifer and Michael."

"Good luck with that one, but it doesn't explain why you came to me," she states as she moves into the kitchen to pour herself and her two guests a glass of whiskey.

Castiel looks down briefly, and she knows if he were human he would have sighed, before taking a seat next to Dean at the countertop island, "You are the only Angel of Vengeance known to still exist. We were hoping you would help us stop Lucifer and Michael."

"Not interested."

Dean growls at her quick, cold response, "Look, the entire human race is about to be wiped off the face of the planet because two archangels can't get over their own pride. We need all the help we can get."

Aurora pauses thoughtfully before sliding the two glasses across the counter, her gaze focused on Dean as she says, "How do you expect me to even help? I no longer carry the power to do anything angelic."

"Can't we just find your Grace?" Dean suggests, seeing her quirk an eyebrow in curiosity, he continues, "A couple months ago, I came across an angel that chose to Fall. She gained all her powers back when she absorbed her Grace."

"There's just two things wrong with your suggestion, Dean," Aurora pauses to sip from her glass before ticking off her index finger pointedly, "First, I wouldn't know where my Grace is. Last I recall is having someone I trusted rip my Grace out of my body. Second, there is no way, in Heaven or Hell, I'd allow myself to trust you," Her gaze settles on Castiel firmly, "of all people."

Dean can understand the sentiment, and hides his curiosity toward what could have happened between the two, as he swallows his own mouthful of whiskey, "I don't blame you there. Any idea on which angel has your Grace?"

"That would be Gabriel, although, from what I hear, no one has seen or heard from him since the end of the War and my Fall," Aurora answers, draining the last of her whiskey, "Well, this has been an awesome reunion, but your time is up."

Dean opens his mouth to argue, but Castiel cuts him off, taking a step back from the island, "Díoltas-"

"_Don't call me that_," she sneers out, green eyes flashing hot with anger.

"Aurora," Castiel amends, his blue eyes remorseful, "I only wish to fix the things that has happened to you. Even if you wish to stay out of the fight, I owe you this."

"A little to late to be seeing the proverbial light," she snarks, taking the empty glasses to place them in the sink.

"Why?" Dean's voice demands, "Why would you choose to stand by and let the world implode on itself?"

"Why?" the monotonous voice that leaves her lips causes Dean to tense up, "Why do I choose to stand by? Maybe it's because I watched every member of my garrison die, following the commands of Michael and Lucifer. Maybe it is because after all that was sacrificed, I was tossed out of Heaven because I _refused_ to take part in thier little pissing contest. Even after everything I did, to try and stop the fued, I learned no one could be trusted. Those I trusted most betrayed me because Michael deemed me _unworthy_ to stand in Heaven."

Aurora lets out a huff of anger, watching the sympathetic gleam flash through Dean's eyes, "So, I say fuck it. Let the world fall apart. I've done enough to save it and had it spat back in my face."

"Before we go, can I ask you something?" Dean questions, the red-head nodding stiffly in response, "If you had your Grace, could you stop it? Could you stop Lucifer and Michael?"

"Dean, I would do more than just stop them," she replies coldly, causing a shiver to run down Dean's spine, "Believe me, I would bask in their demise."

"Then let us help you retrieve your Grace," Dean offers, "You may not trust angels, and to be honest, I don't blame you, but if you really can help us stop them, my brother and I will help you get it back."

"The only stipulation being that I help you stop the Apocalypse?"

Seeing Dean nod, Aurora falls silent. She did not miss being an angel, but she had grown tired of life as a human. She likes humans, of course. She just isn't built to be one. It isn't natural for an angel, of any sort, to feel this...much.

"I will join help, on one condition," Aurora sighs, seeing relief flicker through Castiel's gaze, "My friends Ikari and Faith are to come with me. I won't feel right if I leave Faith of all people behind in this kind of neighborhood, and Ikari would end up following us anyway."

"Fine. I'm staying at the Riverside Hotel. We leave out tomorrow afternoon," Dean states, walking to the door as he mentally muses over the idea of three additional people.

Aurora's gaze follows them as they open the door, Dean the first to go down the steps as Castiel pauses, his dark blue eyes meeting her eyes one last time, "I _am_ sorry."

"Go shit in a hand and clap," Aurora spits out viciously, "After this is over, expect us to go back to the way things were before tonight. You play the loyal little follower, and I'll remain nonexistent."

Castiel pauses, wanting to say more, but rethinks the idea. Nodding curtly, not at all upset with her words, he follows Dean down the stairs. As the door shuts behind the angel, Aurora lets out a dangerous growl, placing a hand against her forehead as she tries to fend off the memories.

The others are going to kill her for this decision.

* * *

**This is just the Prologue, so it is shorter than the chapters to follow. Please leave a review.**

**Next Chapter: Of Faith and Hatred - In which Faith Crui and Akuma Ikari (Japanese-American, her surname is Akuma, so she goes by Ikari/Kari) are introduced. One, a perfectly, normal human. One...not completely human.**


	2. Chapter One

**On the Wings of Vengeance**

**Summary:**

Aurora Dilatos tried to live a normal life, as she had for many, many years. It just goes to show that no matter how hard a person tries, their past always finds away to climb out of its grave and stampeed through your life. She should have said no to the oldest Winchester brother. She should have told the angel were to shove his plea for help.

She should have just let Michael and Lucifer plunge the world into chaos.

Stupid human conscience.

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to first give a HUUUUGGGGEEEE thanks to my dearest friend winterfellsfallenangel, who gave me the horrid plot bunny to this story and my brain won't stop long enough for me to contemplate over my other stories. This story is a bit...darker than my other stories. Pairings: Cas/Aurora, Faith/Dean, Ikari/Sam...there are big reasons as to why these pairings are made.

I forgot to mention in previous chapter that this starts out after Sam and Dean split up in Season Five, but before 'The End', as I figure there was a substantial amount of time between both episodes 3 and 4.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural...let's just say it is a good thing I _don't_!

* * *

**Chapter One  
**_The Fallen, the Tainted and the Pure_

* * *

"_You did what?_"

Aurora didn't even flinch at the harsh tone spitting out of the mouth of the fiery-haired woman, her friend's light blue eyes darkening with confliction. Glancing over at Faith, the blonde's brown eyes staring at her wide with shock, Aurora realizes she definitely acted out of character. Why had she agreed to helping Dean and Castiel again? A momentary lapse of judgment she gathers.

"I know it's a little out of the ordinary, but-"

"Out of the ordinary?" Ikari's voice cuts in, causing Aurora's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance, "No, Rora. Out of the ordinary is letting some child molester walk out of this bar without a beating. Out of the ordinary is you wearing a pink tutu, pretending to be a fairy princess and having tea parties. _This_ is not just _out of the ordinary_. This is completely fucked up."

Aurora inhales deeply, understanding her friend's plight more than anyone else, but she shakes her head, "I don't care how fucked up it may seem, Ikari. I agreed to help and sadly, I am a woman of my word."

"I thought you liked being human?" Faith questions, her calm tone welcomed among the fury of Ikari and Aurora's indifference to the situation.

Aurora smiles sadly, shaking her head, "It isn't that. I do enjoy being human. You two wouldn't understand what it's like to go from being what I once was to being an average human. I'm...incomplete, for a lack of a better word. You both know I don't give a rat's ass what happens between Michael and Lucifer, but if I have a chance to get _any_ fraction of my Grace back, I have to try."

"Um, newsflash, Rora," Ikari starts, motioning to herself, "I'm pretty sure this angel friend of your's is going to realize something is up with me."

A brief bout of sympathy strikes Aurora, her hand clapping onto Ikari's shoulder in a rare display of comfort, "Relax, Kari. You know I won't let anything happen to either of you. If they want my help so badly, they are going to have to deal with you two coming along for the ride," Reaching up, Aurora pats the top of Ikari's head, a sarcastic smile on her face as she mockingly coos, "and that angel is no friend of mine, luv."

Stepping away from the bar table, Aurora stretches her arms over her head, "I'm going to go ahead and have a little chat with Dean. You two pack up whatever you need."

With her palm flat against the entrance door to _The Den_, Aurora pauses at the sound of Ikari's voice, "Is this Castiel one of _them_?"

Thankful to be facing the door, Aurora allows a somber smile to tug at the edges of her lips, "I wish I could say different."

Not adding to her response, Aurora pushes her way through the entrance door. Deciding to walk to the Riverside Hotel, Aurora immediately pulls out a cigarette. Lighting it up, she inhales a lung-full of nicotine before starting down the sidewalk, one of her hands fisted in the pocket of her thin, leather jacket. As she travels down the familiar streets, Aurora's mind shifts to the current situation. She isn't overly fond of being within any close distance of Castiel, but if it means getting her Grace back and having the chance to enacts some well-deserved vengeance, she's going to do whatever it takes. Hell, it is practically in her genetic make-up to serve a cold dish of revenge. Arriving at the Riverside Hotel, she walks through the parking lot before making her way upstairs and to the room number she had been given. Knocking on the door, Aurora reflexively takes a step back as the door opens to reveal Dean.

"Oh, um...Aurora, right?" Dean greets, slightly shocked that she actually showed up. Nodding, she quirks an eyebrow before Dean realizes she is still waiting outside, "Come on in."

Entering the rather seedy hotel room, Aurora takes to leaning against the wall, not even blinking as she flicks the ashes of her cigarette onto the shabby carpeted flooring, "Before we set out, I want to ask you a question. You mentioned having a brother, and unless Castiel decided to use your brother's body as a vessel, I'm pretty sure he wasn't there last night with you."

Dean sighs, "My brother, Sam. Let's just say he decided to take a break from the Hunting business. Beer?"

"Thanks," she grunts as she takes the offered beer, "Ikari and Faith are packing their stuff and they'll head over when they're done. Where's Feather-Ass?"

"Doing God knows what," Dean shrugs, not quite up-to-date one where Castiel disappears to, "So, Cas said you Fell to Earth. Why?"

Aurora pulls her gaze up to meet Dean's, searching for anything that gives her incentive to talk to him about what happened. A thin veil of mounting stress shadows the attempt at indifference in his gaze. The darkness surrounding his very person causes her stoic gaze to soften. Lifting up a boot-clad foot, she stubs out her cigarette on the sole of her shoe before walking over to the table. Sitting across from him, she leans back in a lazy manner, one of her legs hooking over the arm of the chair while her opposite foot mounts itself on the table.

"Oh, it started off normal as usual. I had just finished punishing the Europeans through, what they call, the Dark Ages-"

"You caused the Plague?" Dean cuts in, disturbed as she nods curtly, as if proud of her accomplishment, "Why?"

"Men declaring their fight to be in the name of the Holy Father, when all they were fighting for was for their own selfish gains and land," Aurora spits out, remembering the thousands of souls lost in the several crusades, "Without a fear of Judgment in the afterlife, Humans begin to live dangerously, without morale concepts. Anyway," she waves lazily, "I cleared up the last of it, as the Humans had grown to fear the wrath of God once again. After I finished my job, I was summoned before Michael for a council meeting with the Generals of all the garrisons. Michael charged my only remaining subordinate with contempt against God and as such, the General of a garrison must carry out the execution."

"Michael ordered you to kill him?" Dean questions in surprise, his eyes widening slightly, as the woman before him nods somberly, "What did you do?" A slur of ancient language spews from her lips, causing his eyebrows to cinch in confusion, "What the Hell was that?"

"Enochian. Loosely translated, I told him to go fuck himself," Aurora replies curtly, a crude grin tugging at her lips, Dean snorting in amusement at the woman's crass nature, "Obviously, I was held in contempt of conspiracy. I was condemned to have my Grace removed by Gabriel," Aurora's eyes flash dangerously, "One of the Generals managed to catch me in a binding sigil when I attempted to flee."

"But...you're still here," Dean points out.

Nodding, Aurora draws a long pull from her beer before sighing, "My subordinate broke the sigil in the midst of having my Grace removed and used a banishing sigil to send me here to Earth."

Dean nods before a thought crosses his mind, "So, all of your Grace wasn't removed?"

"No, but...I haven't had any of my Grace for a while now. I used the last of it to save someone from an ill-gotten fate," she states, smiling at the memory.

Changing the subject, Aurora questions about the disappearance of his brother and why they were at war with the angels. She listens as Dean begrudgingly speaks of his brother's betrayal, his time in Hell, the pressure of being the Righteous Man and the breaking of the last seal. As he tells her of recently learning that he is the true vessel of Michael, Aurora inwardly fumes at the thought of Michael trying to coax a Human, especially one like Dean, into letting him use their body. Typical. An inner rage fumes as she learns of Castiel's rebellion against Heaven, although, she would have done the same.

To think he decides _now_ to take a stand against the chaos that has become Heaven, in the wake of God's absence.

A familiar fluttering sound causes Aurora to tense as Castiel appears behind Dean. Turning at the feeling of someone behind him, Dean jumps and curses at the angel, muttering about 'personal space'. Humor flashes faintly through her mind before Castiel turns his gaze on her. Seeing the remorse, she turns her eyes toward a nearby wall. He may have changed over the many centuries, but she still remembers the Castiel that turned against her in her time of need. She fought against Heaven and Hell, by Castiel's garrison, as each of the thirteen Angels of Vengeance were posted among a garrison to level the playing field during Lucifer's rebellion.

"Hello Di-" Aurora's shoulders tense at the beginning of her angelic namesake, but the angel seems to get the message and amends, "Aurora. You're friends have no showed up yet."

"They're packing," she retorts shortly, "Human needs and all that. I just wanted to have some time to get to know Dean before I decide whether this is really worth it."

* * *

Two beers later, Dean glances up from the silent angel and the woman lounging lazily in the chair as a knock sounds on the door. Opening the door, he blinks as the pretty blonde waitress from the bar lowers her hand sheepishly. Of course he always remembers a beautiful face, but the depth of her brown eyes still catches his attention. Something about the blonde woman makes him nervous, maybe it's the way she seems to look right through him.

"Oi! What's the hold up? It's fucking freezing out here!" a brazen voice behind the blonde demands.

The fiery-haired woman towered over the blonde by a few inches, her light blue eyes piercing and coy, like a snake coiled, waiting for the right moment to strike. Tensing up at the darkness shadowed in her eyes behind a gleam of annoyance, Dean steps aside to allow the two women into the room. While the blonde appears innocent in nature, the other woman screams danger, and Dean did not like the familiarity rolling off of her in thick waves. She felt familiar, but he knows he had never seen her before.

"There you are, Rora," the fiery-haired woman greets, clapping the lounging ex-angel on the back. "So, when do we hit the road?"

Aurora's response is cut off before it can begin as Castiel stands straighter, his eyes brightening with Grace, "Who are you?"

"Ikari," the fiery-haired woman snarks, "You must be the dick."

Castiel takes a step toward Ikari, but stops short when Aurora launches herself from her chair, placing herself before the other woman protectively, "Back off, Castiel."

"She's not Human," Castiel spits out, causing Dean to tense, his hand moving to his gun out of instinct alone.

Aurora's dark green eyes burn bright with a challenging gleam, "Take another step, and you can face this mess you all created by yourselves. Ikari is to be left alone."

"If Cas says she isn't Human, then what the hell is she?" Dean demands, not one to be left in the dark.

Aurora motions to both of her friends, "This is Ikari, and this is Faith," Aurora motions between the two women, "Ikari _is_ human, just...incomplete as it were. I wouldn't ask her to come if I thought she would be a danger to anyone."

Castiel takes a step back, his motions stiff, "She smells like a demon."

"And you look like an ass, but you don't see me pointing out the obvious," Ikari bites back, her stance tensing in response.

Aurora raises a hand toward her friend, "Ikari, stop," Turning to Castiel and Dean, Aurora gives both a pointed glare, "Ikari is a human that just happens to have some...special abilities she mistakenly acquired nearly a year ago through an accident. She is _not_ a demon, in fact, she hates demons as much as any of us do."

"Special abilities?" Dean deadpans, "My brother has special abilities that sent him dark-side."

"It has nothing to do with demon blood. I'd appreciate it if you don't make assumptions and drop the subject," Aurora states, "You want my help, they both come with me. That was our agreement."

A heavy silence falls over the room, broken by the shattering of glass. All eyes turn toward Faith, who blushes as she stares down at the broken beer bottle lying at her feet. Dean, out of old protective habits, moves to pick up the glass. Ikari and Aurora share a look, amusement flashing in both of their gazes as Ikari lets out a small giggle.

"Seriously? You can carry a tray stacked to the rim with beers, cocktails and shots, and weave your way around tables and crowds, but you pick up one beer bottle and manage to drop it?" Ikari cackles as the blonde's cheeks flame darkly. "You, my dear, are an accident waiting to happen."

Faith turns her gaze to the floor, Castiel growing curious when Aurora reaches up and cuffs the fiery-haired woman across the back of her head. Ikari sends the blonde an apologetic grin when she looks up from the floor, Faith nodding in silent acceptance.

"Alright. Faith can help with research. I can't be sure where Gabriel is hiding, but she can help narrow down results. Ikari and I will help you guys in whatever way we can, but the moment we catch Gabriel's trail, we're taking him, with or without you," Aurora says as she searches her pockets for her cigarettes.

Seeing her pull one from its box, Castiel quirks an eyebrow, "Those things will kill you."

A sardonic look is shot in his direction as Aurora places the filter between her lips, "Yes, because of _all_ the things I fear dying from, a cigarette is one of them."

The sarcasm in her tone causes Castiel to frown, but the cherry-haired woman turns on heel and walks out of the hotel room. As his thoughts grow introverted, Castiel ponders over how to show her he _is_ sincerely remorseful for what he had done. It has been one of his actions that he regrets more than anything. Even before meeting the Winchester, he bore doubt that he had done the right thing when following Michael's command.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Feathers," Ikari's voice comments, pulling the angel's gaze to the fiery-haired woman, "Not sure what happened between you two, but Rora doesn't hold grudges."

"An Angel of Vengeance? Not holding grudges?" Dean snarks as he throws the broken glass into the trash can.

Faith giggles at Dean's words, "Of course not. Getting even? Definitely one of her traits. Once she feels the transgression has been dealt with accordingly, she lets go."

"What exactly did Cas do to her anyway?" Dean questions, looking over to the angel in question.

Castiel's gaze darkens with memories, "I did nothing." Seeing the anger flare in Ikari's gaze and the slight hurt flickering in Faith's eyes, Castiel turns his attention to Dean, "Call me when you get to your next destination."

With a flutter, Castiel disappears from the room.

* * *

Dark blue eyes watches silently as the cherry-haired woman leans against the banister railing along the second floor. Díoltas had always been a silent angel. Vindictive in her ways of purging the world of its filth and contemptible humans, she had always stuck by her morals. It had been something Castiel admired most about the General Vengeful Angel. She placed fear into the hearts of Man and Angel alike with her deadly precision and raw power. Seeing her again, though as a Human, he can see traces of her angelic Grace in her persona. Remembering the night before, watching her beat a sinful Human until he pleaded for mercy, Castiel knew she still carried her morals close to her heart.

Despite the raw anger and vengeful nature ingrained in her personality, Castiel could see the subtle changes in her attitude toward Man-kind. She stood strong between him and the broken Human inside the room, protective and vigilante as ever. He remembers a time when he had been in Ikari's position; threatened and overpowered, but she had appeared before him, poised to strike out in his defense. That same compassion she carried for the angels she trusted now carried onto the two women inside the hotel room.

"I know you are there, Castiel," her calm, indifferent tone causing him to step out of the shadows. "Is there a reason you are staring?"

"I know you can never forgive me for my transgressions against you," Castiel states, seeing her turn to stare at him, her dark green eyes as piercing as they had always been, "but I hope you allow me to repent for them in time."

"We will see," she responds, her tone never wavering, "It was bad enough knowing Gabriel followed Michael's ruling, but to know you had done nothing to stand in my defense, after _everything_, that dug the knife deeper into what would have been my spine."

"I understand," Castiel says, his eyes somber with regret, "Will you give me a chance to gain your trust again?"

Aurora flicks the spent cigarette over the railing, watching as it falls onto the parking lot ground, "I don't know if I _can_ trust you again, but you are welcome to try."

Nodding curtly, he bids her a soft farewell before disappearing from the hotel.

* * *

With him gone, sorrow fills Aurora's heart. Steeling the human emotions stampeding through her senses, Aurora curses the downside to life as a Human. Hearing the door behind her open, Aurora turns to see Dean walking out of the room, a army-green duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. As Faith and Ikari follow behind him, she takes it as them getting ready to leave.

"Nice ride, ladies," Dean comments as he looks over the '69 Ford Mustang sitting next to his Impala.

Faith, deciding to ride with Dean so he doesn't drive alone, climbs into the passenger seat, Aurora giving Dean a warning look before sliding into the driver seat of the Mustang. Turning the keys in the ignition, Aurora pulls out of the parking spot, following Dean through the streets.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ikari asks, her tone soft as she turns her attention to the silent woman.

Aurora snorts, "You and I both know this is most likely the worst idea I've ever done."

"Even when you-"

"That was not a dumb idea," Aurora turns a pointed glare toward her friend, seeing a gleam of self-resentment in Ikari's blue eyes, "I wish I could have made a move sooner. This, this shit with the Apocalypse? This is the dumbest thing I will ever do."

"Hey, Aurora?" Aurora grunts as she reaches for her IPod, driving as she skims through the track list, "Are you ever going to tell them what happened a year ago?"

Avenged Sevenfold's 'Chapter Four' blares from the speakers, heavy music and angry lyrics filling the air. Catching onto the avoidance of the question, Ikari smirks briefly before falling into the music.

_'Raise your head and taste the courage_  
_(the one of light)_  
_Fall from grace, unholy night_

_I've come here to kill you,_  
_won't leave until you've died_  
_Murder born of vengeance,_  
_I closed my brothers eyes tonight.'_

* * *

**Well, that is Chapter One. Once again, this is set before The End, so Sammy won't be introduced into my story until the end of Chapter Two. Somethings will change in 'The End' as context depicts. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Lyrics: Chapter Four- Avenged Sevenfold. I felt it was fitting to the story line.**

**winterfellsfallenangel: Thanks luv! I love the inspiration you give me!**


	3. Chapter Two

**On the Wings of Vengeance**

**Summary:**

Aurora Dilatos tried to live a normal life, as she had for many, many years. It just goes to show that no matter how hard a person tries, their past always finds away to climb out of its grave and stampeed through your life. She should have said no to the oldest Winchester brother. She should have told the angel were to shove his plea for help.

She should have just let Michael and Lucifer plunge the world into chaos.

Stupid human conscience.

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to first give a HUUUUGGGGEEEE thanks to my dearest friend winterfellsfallenangel, who gave me the horrid plot bunny to this story and my brain won't stop long enough for me to contemplate over my other stories. This story is a bit...darker than my other stories. Pairings: Cas/Aurora, Faith/Dean, Ikari/Sam...there are big reasons as to why these pairings are made.

I forgot to mention in previous chapter that this starts out after Sam and Dean split up in Season Five, but before 'The End', as I figure there was a substantial amount of time between both episodes 3 and 4.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural...let's just say it is a good thing I _don't_!

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**_Letting Go_

* * *

If there is one thing Dean Winchester has come to realize over the past few months, it is the simple fact that he really, _really_ hates angels. Poking around in everyone's business. Trying to manipulate him into doing what they want him to do. Even now, trapped five years into the future; a future a lot less brighter than he hoped it would be, he knows Zachariah is trying to coax him into saying 'yes' to Michael. Hearing the suggestion to do so come from the lips of his future-self, Dean grows more and more confused on what he should do. Should he sacrifice his sanity; his life, to bend to the will of Heaven? Should he continue to fight on? Seeing his future-self, and future-Cas, Dean can't help but feel guilty, knowing that his stubborn pride has caused all of this to unfold.

Walking through the wooded area of the camp grounds, Dean curses the inner conflict waging within himself. It isn't just himself he is trying to save. The inevitable fight between Lucifer and Michael will wipe out the third of the entire human population. How can he justify that? Knowing that if he said 'yes' he would still be responsible for the deaths of millions.

"Past-Dean, right?"

The familiar indifferent tone causes his gaze to snap up the length of the tree trunk to see a familiar cherry-haired woman lounging along the length of a sturdy branch. Seeing the familiar lazily demeanor and cigarette pressed between her lips, he sighs at the idea of somethings never changing. A faint smile tugs at his lips as he nods up at the green gaze, staring at him; void of emotion.

"Aurora," he greets, slightly surprised, "I was wondering if you and the girls were in this time?"

A sardonic snort escapes the woman before she rolls off to the side, dropping to the ground in a fluent crouch, "Just me, really," Dean swallows at the hollow tone, realizing he had hit a sore spot in the woman, "You seem conflicted."

"My future-self told me to say yes when I return to my own time," Dean states, but at the sight of the consistence of her blank stare, he feels his lips tug into a frown, "You think I should as well?"

"Do you want honesty? Or do you want me to try to make you feel better about the situation?" she questions monotonously. Dean gives her a pointed look, causing a small twitch to pull at her lips, "I kind of miss you're old self, as much of a pain in the ass that you were, I miss it. Alright," she sighs, running her fingers through her hair, "Everyone and their mother will tell you to say yes, so the world doesn't become this desolate wasteland, but I say you should tell them to sit on it and rotate."

A snort of laughter sounds from Dean, the Hunter shaking his head in response, "It's nice to see that somethings haven't changed. Can I ask why?"

"Zachariah sent you here to see how bad it can get if you don't say yes. It's a classic way of the angels getting what they want," she quips, a cynical smirk on her face.

As she steps out of the shade of the tree, Dean's eyes automatically roams over the exposed skin of her arms and what little skin visible of her torso. At the sight of all the scars, Dean silently wonders if she has these in his time. Did she get them through out these five years? Getting a closer look at her, Dean fights back the urge to choke on the air in his lungs as his gaze travels over the pale, white scar etched into the skin of her left cheek. _That_ she must have received recently.

"So? If I let them have what they want, all of this mess could be avoided," Dean retorts.

A curious gleam flashes through her gaze momentarily, but a piercing whistle causes her head to snap up, "Sorry, Past-Dean, but it's time to go hit Lucifer where it counts." Dean nods numbly as the woman begins her trek toward his future-self, but perks up as she calls out to him softly, "You want my advice on what you should do?" Nodding once more, she glances at him over her shoulder, "Let it go."

Confused, Dean watches as the cherry-haired woman stalks her way to the beat up truck. As she slips into the passenger seat, Dean glances around to see future-Cas leaning against a beat up car. It doesn't sit well in Dean's stomach to see the angel so...different. Drugs? Sex? Alcohol? None of it makes any particular sense to Dean. At the sight of Cas motioning for him to come over, Dean inhales deeply before slipping into the passenger seat, slightly disturbed as the angel begins to drive the car.

_Soooo_, not normal.

He listens as Cas talks about the angels leaving, closing themselves off from Earth. Hearing the hopelessness in the once-angel's voice, guilt buries its way into Dean's mind. Why? Why did he have to hurt the people closest to him? Why did Sam say yes? Why did Bobby have to die? Why did his future-self have to be such a colossal dick? Why did Cas stay behind?

Dean cocks an eyebrow at the thought, glancing over at the now-silent Cas. Why _did_ he stay behind? Sure, he and Cas are...sort of friends. At least how close a human and an angel can get to being friends, cause Cas does have a habit of pissing him off. So, why did Cas stay? He could have escaped this desolate wasteland and returned to Heaven.

"Why?" Dean murmurs aloud, earning a questioning look from the driver, "Why did you stay? In my time, we aren't exactly the best of friends, not to the extent of you choosing to be human anyway. Why?"

Cas glances at him briefly before focusing his gaze back to the road before them, "I believed in what you and Aurora stood for, what you stood against. I believed it to be the right course of action. It...was difficult and it took a lot of lessons from Aurora until I understood what being human means. Though, to be honest, this time and age isn't the best choice to become human."

"Can I ask why I'm such a dick? Although, Aurora hasn't changed much," Dean comments.

Cas snorts in disagreement, "Your future-self and Aurora are both different from your current-self and past-Aurora," Dean blinks at the conundrum in his words, "The changes in both of them started because of the same reason." Cas pauses, his hands clenching the steering wheel, "A year ago, both of you, Ikari and Faith went for a supply run. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but during the supply run, you all were attacked by Infected Ones. Ikari and Faith contracted the disease, Ikari mostly through trying to protect Faith."

"Y-You mean we killed them?" Dean asks, shocked at the revelation.

Cas nods somberly, "You executed Faith, and Ikari all but demanded that Aurora be the one to kill her. Afterward, you...you became a recluse for the most part, hiding yourself inside your cabin. You couldn't take executing the most innocent of us all. While you were mourning, Aurora took up your mantle and began taking on your roles, in addition to her own. Although," Cas pauses, causing Dean to catch the dark gleam passing through the man's blue eyes, "Aurora dealt with both of them dying in the exact opposite way. She buried herself in missions. She was a constant member of any team for months that followed, even after you resumed your role as our Fearless Leader. She became reckless, charging into a fight with the intent to kill all that stand in her way, and without thought to injuries of any kind. She...had a death wish."

"So, the three of them really are that close?" Dean questions, earning a nod, "I...I wondered about the scars. If she knows I can go back and change this, then why is she the only person telling me to continue saying no to Michael?"

Cas says nothing as they come to the meeting point. Climbing out, he listens to the plan, and realizes his future-self is sending them into the fire, as a diversion. He didn't like the idea, but startles out of his thought when a hand claps on his shoulder. Turning his attention to the void of dark green eyes staring back at him, he opens his mouth to speak when her hand claps firmly over his lips.

"Look, Cas and I already know Dean's plan," Dean's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but the red-head continues, "but we can't keep doing this. Dean, Cas and I are willing to do this, only because we both know the truth. Even if we do manage to nail Lucifer, what is there left for us afterward? This fighting is pointless without someone, or something, to fight for."

"Aurora, let's go," a team member's voice calls out.

Aurora gives him a sad smile as she pulls her hand from his mouth, "Let them have the satisfaction in believing they are dying in a fight to the finish, but when you get back, remember my advice. Let it go."

Watching as she turns and heads toward Cas and the others, he takes a step forward, wanting to warn them all of his future-self's plan when something connects solidly with his head. Darkness envelopes him, the last sight greeting him being two ex-angels trading handshakes in a familiar manner.

* * *

Dean shakes his head as the dizzying sensation of 'angel-travel' stirs within his mind. Looking over at the familiar curiosity-tainted stoic face, a swell of relief fills Dean at the sight of Castiel, the angel, not Cas, the human. Digging out his cell phone, he claps the angel on his shoulder, mentioning to him to never change. Not into what he had seen. He'd take the angel over the human if that was what he'd turn into.

Arranging a meeting with Sam, Dean leans against the side of the Impala, his thoughts surrounding his encounter with Zachariah after his future visit. Future-Aurora had been right. Through his entire visit to the future, he had heard everyone tell him how to fix it. To take the quickest and easiest route possible. Future-Aurora made him see a faint, sliver of what he should have done a long time ago. At the sight of Sam stepping out of a car, Dean stands straighter as his younger brother approaches.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know one thing. We're all we've got," Dean states, watching the hesitance fade from Sam's face, "So, we do this our way. The way Dad taught us. We save every person we can and we do it together."

A small smile forms on Sam's lips as the youngest Winchester nods in agreement, "Alright-"

* * *

Sam pauses in his response as Dean's phone goes off, his brother digging it from his pocket and instantly answering it, "Yeah? No, I'm fine. No, I had a particularly nasty visit from a dick. Nah, Cas got me out before anything serious could happen. Oh? I could go for something to eat. Yeah, we'll meet you there. We, as in me and Sam. Yeah. Bye."

Sam cocks an eyebrow as his brother hangs up, "Was that Bobby?"

"Nah, that was Faith."

"Who?" Sam questions, never hearing anything about his brother knowing someone named Faith.

Dean glances up at the question, "She's a friend that's been helping out with hunts. Smart girl. Does research for me. She's not someone you should be worried about," Sam nods, curious at the idea of a woman helping his brother hunt down supernatural creatures, "It's Ikari and Aurora you need to be weary of."

"Who and who?"

Dean sighs, obviously realizing that Sam doesn't know these girls, "Aurora is an old...friend of Cas's," The confusion in Sam mounts higher, "I mean _old_ friend."

"An angel? Aurora is an angel?" Sam guesses.

"She was one, but her story is kind of a long one. Ikari is a friend of Aurora and Faith's. Her and Cas don't exactly get along, mostly because Cas tried to kill her when they first met."

"What?" Sam questions as he slides into the passenger seat of the Impala. "Why would he do that?"

"Said she smelled like a demon," Sam's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, surely his brother wasn't traveling around with a demon, "She's not one. Drank an entire flash of Holy Water and nothing happened. She apparently has _special abilities_ from an accident she was in a while ago."

By the time the Impala pulls into the parking lot of a local diner, Sam had been told everything Dean knows about the three women. It surprises Sam that Dean is so willing to trust three people, only due to the word of Castiel. From what Dean told him, Sam notices several holes in their pasts that they don't seem keen on explaining and if Sam had learned anything through the past year, keeping secrets during a time of crisis causes problems.

Following Dean into the diner and over to a table where three women sat, Sam's gaze sweeps over each of them. Squeezed into the horseshoe-shaped booth, the dainty blonde woman and the fiery-haired woman both seem to be in a heated debate, though Sam can't detect any animosity in their words. The cherry-haired woman between them appears deep in thought as she stares blankly at the mug of coffee in front of her.

"Hello, ladies," Dean greets with a saucy grin.

The blonde's deep brown eyes brighten significantly, "Hiya, Dean. Is this Sam?"

"You didn't tell us he was handsome too," the fiery-haired woman adds with a coy smirk.

Sam shifts in discomfort as light blue eyes roam over him, "You must be Ikari, and Faith," Sam glances to the blonde as he names off the second name, earning a giggle and nod in return from the happy blonde, "So, that means you must be Aurora?"

The cherry-haired woman says nothing, causing Ikari to ram her elbow into the woman's side, dark green eyes losing their thoughtful fog, "What the hell was that for?" Both Ikari and Faith motion toward the brothers, and after a glance, Aurora seems relieved when her eyes focus on Dean, "Glad to see you are alright, Dean."

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before. This is Sam," Dean introduces.

As the two Winchester brothers take a seat at the booth, Sam listens as Ikari and Faith continue to bicker over music. They sure don't seem anything other than ordinary people. Looking over at the silent Aurora, he sees the same gleam in her eyes that he had seen in Dean's. A gleam that spoke of a great betrayal. Curious as always, Sam wonders what her story really was.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me?"

The question causes Sam to snap out of his thoughts, now noticing Aurora staring directly at him, and he fights to hide his discomfort at the piercing gaze, "Dean said you were behind the Black Plague?"

A faint smirk tugs at the edges of her lips, "That was one of my particular favorites, besides the eruption of the Siberian Traps."

Disturbed by her ease at the destruction she had caused, Sam changes the subject by asking what their next case is.

They were definitely not telling everything about their past, and Sam would get to the bottom of it eventually.

* * *

"He sent me to the future," Aurora glances away from the starry sky, a wisp of grey smoke leaving her lips, "Zachariah, he sent me to the future. It wasn't pretty."

"You mean he sent you to a _possible_ future," she retorts, causing the oldest Winchester to cock an eyebrow, "Trust me, these angels are desperate enough to do whatever it takes to get you to say yes to Michael. I take it this future showed Lucifer dominating the world?"

"Yeah, wearing my brother as a meat-suit," Dean snarks, still disturbed by the thought of Sam having said yes, "I know you and the girls are close, but I didn't realize how close until I saw it in the future," Aurora looks away from him at his words, "Your future-self was the one to help me make amends with Sam. She said there were ways of saving the future without having to bend to their will. She said I had to let it go. I didn't understand what it meant at the time, but I get it now."

Aurora smiles sadly, "I'm glad even my future-self could help."

"What makes them so important to you? You were apparently self-destructive after they died," Dean asks.

"They are...my conscience," Aurora sees the confusion in his eyes and chuckles lightly, "Faith is a constant source of optimism and a positive outlook, but Ikari keeps me grounded in reality. I am not built to support a conscience of my own. Without them, I would have given up hope a long time ago."

"Well...thanks for the advice," Aurora snorts, both of them knowing she would always suggest telling the followers of Michael to shove it, "but don't you think you should take your own advice and make amends with Cas? I saw you two in the future, you seemed...friendly."

Aurora's somber gaze darkens significantly, "Not sure if you've noticed, but I _am_ here, helping you guys. Once I get my Grace from Gabriel and we stop the Apocalypse, we will have no reason to associate. Sam is your family, Dean. During a time like this, and a time that you witnessed, family is about all you can really rely on. Castiel wasn't family. He was a comrade in arms. A friend. I trusted him to stand by me, as I did and would have done for him, and he failed me. It takes him until the end of the world to seek to salvage what we had."

"He obviously cares about you in some capacity," Dean points out needlessly.

"Maybe he does. Maybe he is doing it to wash away any guilt he might have. Maybe he will turn around and stab me in the back again. All I know is that I am here and I am giving him a chance to prove me wrong," she glances back up at the night sky, "That's all I can do, Dean. It isn't in me to forgive and forget without someone proving their sincerity."

Dean nods, almost forgetting the woman stand next to him wasn't always human, "Well, for what it's worth, you seemed to still be pretty bad ass in the future."

His snarky comment earns a mild chuckle before he lightly claps her on the shoulder, signaling he is turning in for the night. Rolling her eyes, Aurora muses over the oddity humanity displays. She wasn't particularly fond of humans, but Dean Winchester didn't exactly fit into the natural fold.

She was actually starting to like him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm really, really liking this story so far.**

**winterfellsfallenangel: Thank you for reviewing, luv. I'm glad you are enjoying it so much.**

**Next Chapter: Idolizing the Damned- The gang find themselves tracking down gruesome deaths, the epicenter of it all focusing on a wax museum. When Sam gets a first hand look at Ikari's abilities, a clash of personalities rages between the two. Can they get over their differences long enough to stop the murders? Why is Aurora acting so weird? Why does Faith keep playing with those damn tarot cards?**

**Next chapter is focused around 'Fallen Idols'. There will be some humorous moments within the group, most of it centered around Dean learning of Faith's love for tarot cards.**


	4. Chapter Three

**On the Wings of Vengeance**

**Summary:**

Aurora Dilatos tried to live a normal life, as she had for many, many years. It just goes to show that no matter how hard a person tries, their past always finds away to climb out of its grave and stampeed through your life. She should have said no to the oldest Winchester brother. She should have told the angel were to shove his plea for help.

She should have just let Michael and Lucifer plunge the world into chaos.

Stupid human conscience.

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to first give a HUUUUGGGGEEEE thanks to my dearest friend winterfellsfallenangel, who gave me the horrid plot bunny to this story and my brain won't stop long enough for me to contemplate over my other stories. This story is a bit...darker than my other stories. Pairings: Cas/Aurora, Faith/Dean, Ikari/Sam...there are big reasons as to why these pairings are made.

**Episode Spoiler:** 'Fallen Idols'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural...let's just say it is a good thing I _don't_!

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**_Idolizing the Damned_

* * *

Aurora glances up briefly as a sadistic, but gleeful, chuckle echoes in the hotel room, her green eyes catching sight of the two women sitting cross-legged on the bed. Waiting for the guys to get back from checking up on a homicide by _the_ 'Little Bastard', the three women had decided to find ways of passing the time. While Aurora had chosen to get in contact with some informants she had made over the many, many years, still trying to catch a trace of Gabriel, her two friends decided to pass the time in a more leisure manner. Faith, being her abnormal self, had pulled out her tarot cards, wanting to give the fiery-haired woman a reading just for kicks.

"The Ace of Swords, reversed," Faith says as she flips over the first card, "Imbalanced and troubled," The second card is flipped over, "Queen of Swords, loyal and stubbornly committed, to a goal or to a person," The third card is flipped as well, "Strength, symbolizes fighting the good fight, standing against injustice." Ikari snorts, raising a 'fight the power' fist in a mocking manner, "The Lovers, reversed. Signifies control becoming an issue, not only through a relationship, but inwardly as well. You could have issues due to dysfunctional means, or misinterpretation," Faith flips over the last card, "Temperance, reversed, signifies an argument, a steady amount of friction between two people."

Ikari giggles, "So, I'm imbalanced, stubbornly committed, strong in character, but now I have control issues that will cause me to get into an argument at some point," Faith flashes a highly amused grin at the fiery-haired woman's summary, "Seriously, Fae, doesn't this stuff usually happen at least three times in a year? How is this a surprise?"

"It isn't one," Aurora comments, her gaze focusing on the screen of her laptop.

Faith begins collecting the cards as a knock sounds on the door, causing Ikari to roll off the bed lazily. Opening the door, she motions for the brothers to enter before slamming the door shut with a flourish. Aurora finally looks up from her screen as Sam sits down at the table across from her, setting his laptop on the table. He meets her gaze and a brief gleam of suspicion flickers through his eyes before he pastes on a fake, although convincing, smile. As he starts up his computer, Aurora pulls her attention to Dean as he asks about the cards Faith slips back into her bag.

"Oh? Those I do for fun. I used to do it for kicks during street festivals and block parties," Faith replies, smiling widely, "It helps me pass the time and it can be...curious at times."

"Curious how?" Dean asks.

Ikari rolls her eyes at the question, "Curious as in these creepy predictions hold some foundation nine times out of ten. So, what happened with the _Little Bastard_?"

Faith giggles as Dean's face pales, "Damn thing nearly fell on me. Hopefully, we get a match to the engine number and we can know if it is the real deal."

* * *

"Wait? Lincoln? As in the seventeenth President?" Ikari questions as both her and Aurora follow the guys up the entrance steps to a wax museum.

Entering the building, Ikari's gaze instantly searches over the wax statues, the near life-like quality giving her the creeps. Honestly, how could museum's like this garner any attention from the masses? Feeling a shift next to her, the fiery-haired woman glances over at the silent ex-angel, her green eyes moving over every figurine with a heavy degree of disgust and irritation. As the ruby-haired eyebrow begins to twitch on Aurora's face, Ikari realizes something is bothering her friend.

"What's wrong?" Ikari asks, her voice muffled between the two in a soft whisper.

Aurora flashes a tense smile, "Hopefully, this will be over quickly. My skin is crawling."

"Waiting for one to jump out at you?" Ikari teases, amused by her friend's discomfort.

"More like about to tweak out and burn the place to the ground," Aurora deadpans, earning a cocked eyebrow in response, "Ikari, this entire collection depicts people that are revered to the highest degree," At the mounting confusion in Ikari's gaze, Aurora sighs, "It's blasphemy, in the highest regard. These...humans are revered more than God by the masses."

"Right, because one does not put another being above the importance of God, Himself. Though, to be fair, I'd put my faith in you, before I would God," Ikari summarizes, nodding in understanding, "Well, just hold it together. The guys look like their about done."

Seeing Sam and Dean approach, the two women start their way out of the building, the tension receding from Aurora's body. The guys begin explaining a need for them to return later that night, after the museum closes. The idea that a ghost is taking shape of political and cinematic icons is an odd scenario, but it is the only lead they have.

Later that night, the four split up. Aurora volunteers to go check out the curator's office, see if he may have any kind of explanation for the sudden appearance of a spirit. With a flashlight in hand, Ikari moves through the wax museum, inwardly admitting to the creep factor of the statues being viewed in the dark. They are definitely creepy. Hearing a deep cry for help, the fiery-haired woman turns on heel and races down the hall to find Dean pounding his shoulder against the large, broad doors.

"Move!" Ikari commands curtly.

As Dean steps aside, Ikari places the palm of her hand against the door. Focusing, she visualizes the mechanics of the door lock and with an ease, she pictures the lock unbolted. Hearing the 'click' sound, she wastes no time in pushing through the door, Dean following in suit. At the sight of Gandhi grappling with a struggling Sam, Ikari's hand waves in their direction. Focusing, Ikari yanks her hand to the side, causing both Sam and Gandhi to fly in opposite directions.

"Now, Dean!"

Dean quickly grabs the glasses off of the face of the Gandhi statue and drops them into a trashcan. Lighting the items on fire, Ikari watches as the creepy thing fades black and disappears like smoke. Heaving as her lungs fight for air, she turns her attention on Sam as he pulls himself to his feet.

"You okay?" she asks, rubbing her palms together, her fingers burning with invisible energy.

"What the Hell was that?" Sam all but demands.

Realizing what she had done, the fiery-haired woman curses her lack of common sense and rubs the back of her head, "Dumb luck?"

* * *

"You threw him across the room _with your mind!"_

The words leaves Sam's lips as he follows the woman into the hotel room, the blonde woman inside immediately jumping to her feet at the irritated look on Ikari's face, "Oh, I'm sorry. Remind me to bring popcorn next time so I can stand by and spectate as you get your ass handed to you by a ninety-pound, diaper-wearing pacifist!"

Dean snorts, trying to smother his amusement at Ikari's words, but Sam seems to hold nothing back, "I'm sorry if I'm not too trusting on people I don't know, one of which has telekinetic abilities she _failed_ to mention!"

"Because it is normal for someone with such abilities to go around announcing it to the whole fucking world!"

Faith places a hand to her forehead as Sam seems to grow more and more furious with Ikari's indifference to her abilities, "This is why I don't trust you, any of you! Your stories have more holes and none of you are even explaining why you are helping us."

"Last time I checked, you and your brother broke the fucking world and we are helping, in order for a chance for Rora to get her Grace back," Ikari fumes, her eyes bright with anger.

"Yes, because we can trust she won't turn around and throw us to the dogs like every other angel!"

Sam blinks at the heavy silence that falls over the room, realizing his words must have hit something sensitive. Before he can react, Ikari's fist connects with the side of his face, his cheek exploding with angered heat, "That was for Fae because I know she doesn't like confrontation," Ikari waves her hand in the air and Dean fights the urge to rush the fiery-haired woman as Sam is planted against the wall. As Sam opens his eyes, he tenses as bright blue glares hard in return only inches away from his face, "That was for me. If I _ever_ hear you question the loyalty of Aurora I will TK your skull into the nearest wall," The low hiss causes the youngest Winchester to realize he had crossed a line, "Rora might have once been an angel, but she carries more humanity than anyone I've ever met, especially _you._"

A tense silence falls over the four before Ikari steps back, blinking and instantly Sam feels the unseen pressure disappear. Nothing is said as the fuming woman turns on heel and stomps out of the hotel room, yanking the door to come face-to-face with Aurora. Shoving her way past her friend, Aurora watches as Ikari disappears from the hotel.

"How long were you there?" Dean asks.

"Long enough," Aurora turns her attention to Sam, "Humans can be so...blind. I'm going to go make sure she is alright. Later."

The door slamming behind Aurora causes both brothers to turn their gazes on Faith, who flushes at the attention, "Rora can be so...odd at times. You really shouldn't have said that, Sam. Rora has done a lot for both of us and we wouldn't be here, or be the people you know, if it wasn't for her. Kari didn't ask for her abilities, but it is something we have tried to help her with."

"It's only logical to be weary of someone I don't know," Sam states, trying to get Faith to understand why he said what he said.

Faith's soft brown eyes darken briefly, "Your logic is invalid at best. You have yet to collect enough data to have come to such a conclusion. You have no proof Rora would act in such a manner, and I can tell you for sure, you will never find proof. If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you guys go."

An hour of lonely silence, Faith looks up as the door opens and the ruby-haired woman enters the room, a cigarette pressed between her lips. Seeing the contemplative look on her friend's face, Faith smiles sadly. To question Aurora's loyalty is to question if the Sun really burns. It goes without saying, without any serious need of proof, that the Sun burns, and it goes the same with Aurora's loyalty. Faith had never met someone as stubbornly loyal as her friend, either of them really, but Ikari is a different type of loyalty. It is damn near impossible for Ikari to trust someone even the slightest bit, and even then, she normally doesn't follow people on blind faith alone.

"How did it go?" Faith asks, pulling the thoughtful gleam from Aurora's eyes as the other woman looks up in confusion, "I said, how did it go?"

"Fair enough. Granted, I doubt anything will really come from it," her friend replies softly, shrugging her shoulder.

Faith smiles briefly, "That is oddly troubling."

"I agree," Aurora responds.

"To be honest, I was surprised you followed," the blonde comments, turning back to the television, "Usually when Ikari gets in an argument, you let her take off."

A thoughtful hum sounds from Aurora, "Ikari can be hot-tempered at times."

"That wasn't hot-tempered. Her fight with Sam over the use of her powers is one thing, but to bring your loyalties into question, it's no wonder Ikari nearly snapped," Faith says with a deep sigh. "Oh, the guys found out that we are up against some Pagan God, that people had once followed so closely and revered so deeply that people would willingly sacrifice themselves to it. We think this Pagan God is taking the form of people idolized by millions and using it to feed off of the dead. We are just trying to figure out-"

Faith's words stop suddenly when Aurora launches herself from her bed, "Fae! Go get Dean and Sam, tell them to get their asses to the museum."

"What's going on?" the blonde questions as Aurora shrugs on her jacket.

"Ikari," At the sight of Faith's confusion, Aurora pauses in her quick movements, "Fae. I _just_ got back from the curator's office. I know nothing of some fight between Kari and Sam."

Faith's eyes widen in realization as the door is flung open, the doorknob cracking against the wall as Aurora races down to the Mustang. As squealing tires burn rubber against asphalt, Faith quickly stalks her way to the guys' room. Pounding on the door, Faith places a hand against her heaving chest, her breathing labored with anxiety and panic.

"What's wrong?"

"Rora...the Rora that went after Kari wasn't really her. It was that thing. It followed you guys back from the museum!" Faith gasps between breaths.

She jumps reflexively as Dean's hands gentle fall onto her shoulders, "Breathe. We got this. We'll get both of them back and send this sons o' bitch to Hell."

Nodding over-exaggeratedly, Faith huffs out a breath as she watches Sam toss Dean the keys to the car, "Be careful."

* * *

At the sound of grunts and muffled cries of pain, the Winchester's find themselves pausing in their pursuit through the fake jungle theme section of the wax museum. It wasn't the sight of Ikari, unconscious and bound to one of the fake trees, her arms raised above her head. It wasn't the sight of Aurora stumbling back after a sickening crack sounds, her hand covering her injured side. No. It was the second Aurora following the first, both of them similar in every fashion and equally sporting injuries.

The cocking of both guns causes both of the Auroras to look up, their eyes narrowing briefly before widening in the same fashion.

"Dean? What are we going to do?" Sam asks under his breath, his focus trained on one of the two ex-angels.

Dean thinks hard, before remembering his future-self asking personal questions, "Tell us something only we would know."

"You both are vessels of Michael and Lucifer," one replies.

The second Aurora shrugs her shoulders, "I don't really know you enough, so I've got nothing."

Sam lifts a finger in a suggestion for them to wait, his eyes trained on the second Aurora. Carefully rousing Ikari from her unconscious state, Sam watches as her eyes blink open, hazed over as if drugged, "Ikari, is there a question we can ask Aurora that only Aurora would know the answer to?"

"R-regret," Ikari's sleep-laden voice murmurs, "W-what d-does she r-regret most in life?"

Sam turns his gaze back to the two Aurora's, "You heard her. What does Aurora regret most in life?"

"I regret not being able to help people to the capacity that I should. I regret not being able to fix the tragedies I've caused people," the first Aurora states.

The second Aurora glares at the first, disgusted, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Sam aims his gun at her, "Answer the question."

I regret-" the second Aurora pauses, her gaze flashing over to the groggy Ikari, before sighing, "I regret nothing, because I have nothing. Nothing to regret."

Sam shares a brief look with Dean, who nods, clenching the ax in his hand. Pulling the trigger, the crack sounds as Aurora stumbles back her hand raising to her left shoulder.

"Are you fucking insane?"

Dean shakes his head, "Aurora has killed tens of thousands of people in one swoop and you think she regrets nothing she's done?"

Green eyes flash dangerously, "I have never and will never regret anything I've done."

Lifting the ax, Dean gasps as he feels his body being forced to turn and face the other Aurora. Struggling becomes useless as Dean quickly brings the ax down, aiming for the first Aurora's head. She dodges it of course, demanding an explanation with a frantic gleam in her eyes. Struggling to stop himself, he releases the ax, and Sam reacts instinctively, catching the handle. Swinging it around, Sam brings it to the second Aurora only for it to stop inches away from the woman's throat.

"Wrong Aurora, assholes," Ikari's raspy voice hisses.

Inhaling deeply, Sam swallows back his own response, but a realization hits him. Taking Ikari's words, Sam turns his attention to the first Aurora, watching as she struggles to move from under an invisible force. Raising the ax, Sam swallows back his hesitation at killing a recognizable face, he brings the ax down swiftly. A tense moment passes before Sam turns back to them, only for Ikari's fist to connect with his cheek.

"That's for being a colossal idiot. Why would you ask a question where even _you_ don't know the true answer to?" Ikari hisses, her gaze finding Aurora as Dean carefully helps her to her feet.

"I-It's alright," Aurora gasps.

Dean cocks an eyebrow, "Who knew an angel could bleed so much."

Aurora chuckles, groaning at the pain blossoming along her left arm, struggling to keep her balance. Dean and Sam both step forward to catch the woman as she staggers, swaying with her movements, but the ruby-haired woman raises her hand. Inhaling deeply, Aurora tries to ignore the sudden weakness flooding her body as she takes another step, her knees buckling under the weight of her body. The lean, stubborn arms of Ikari hooks under her arms, a hiss slipping past Aurora's lips as the jerking motion tugs at her wound.

"Stupid fucking humans," Aurora curses as Ikari shifts her hold, the two friends starting on the way to the car.

As Ikari helps Aurora into the passenger seat of the Mustang, the fiery-haired woman shoots an icy glare in Sam's direction before climbing into the driver's seat. Revving the engine, Aurora grunts as the car jerks in sudden motion as Ikari peels out of the parking lot and down the street.

* * *

Faith sighs as she smooths the white tape to Aurora's bandages, the blonde's face an unnatural pale at the sight of her friend's blood coating her hands. Pushing herself out of the chair, she glances over at the silent Ikari sitting vigil at their friend's bedside. Knowing Ikari will refuse to move from her spot, Faith moves to bathroom to wash away the crimson staining her fingers. Remembering the anxious appearance of the guys a few moments ago, before they were kicked out of the room by a furious Ikari, Faith decides to go let them know the ex-angel pulled through.

Stepping out of her hotel room, the blonde heads to the next room over and knocks firmly on the door. Dean answers, his green eyes sympathetic as they gaze on the somber blonde, before he motions for her to step into the room. Seeing a conflicted Sam sitting slouched in the hotel chair, Faith offers him a forced smile.

"So, how is Aurora?" Dean asks.

"She will be fine. She's strong. She's still not used to being completely human," Faith replies, running her pink-tinged fingers through her bangs. "You guys shouldn't be so hard on yourselves."

Sam's gaze snaps up at her words, "Shouldn't be hard on ourselves? I shot the real Aurora. This wouldn't have happened if you guys didn't hide so much from us."

Faith's brown eyes dim slightly, but she nods in comprehension, "Look, I get you guys have suspicions about us, but you will never have to worry about Aurora, or any of us, turning against you. Aurora gave you her word, and we will follow Aurora."

"Why do you guys follow her so blindly? What makes you think she wouldn't throw you under the bus?" Sam questions.

Instead of growing angry, Faith smiles, her eyes brightening, "Over a year and a half ago, there was a tragic accident and if it wasn't for Ikari, I wouldn't be standing here right now," The eyes of both brothers to widen in surprise, "We...we thought we were going to lose her. We tried everything humanly possible to fix it, to save Ikari. Then, about a year ago, Aurora had given up on human means and with a small window of opportunity, she used every last shred of her Grace to save Ikari, rendering her completely human," Faith's smile saddens slightly before she looks directly at a shocked Sam, "Aurora could have walked away. She could have let nature take its course, but she refused. When Aurora says she has nothing, it means she has nothing. She's given up everything in order to help Ikari and _that_ is why both of us are loyal."

"I guess I owe them an apology?" Sam sighs aloud.

Faith snorts, earning a curious look, "I wouldn't bother. Ikari doesn't take well to insincere apologies," Seeing the youngest Winchester open his mouth in protest, Faith raises a hand to silence him, "Not that your apology wouldn't be sincere, but you _meant_ ever word you said when you said it. Just...learn from your mistakes and move on. I should probably get back."

"Good night, Fae," Dean says, watching the blonde slip out of their room with a small smile on her lips before turning his attention to a dismayed Sam, "Dude, I get that neither of us are going to jump to trust everything about them, but we do need Aurora's help when she gets her Grace back. Cas wouldn't have mentioned her if she wouldn't be an asset."

"I know, something is off about them."

* * *

**Alright. That's the end of this chapter.**

**Winter: Thanks for your review luv!**

**Until Next Chapter**


End file.
